A management target system which includes a storage apparatus, a server computer, and a network apparatus is increased in size, and thus it is difficult for an administrator to confirm a relation (that is, topology) between management target apparatuses coupled to each other. For this problem, a management server disclosed in each of PTLs 1 and 2 displays a topology of the management target system, and in a case where it is detected that the management target apparatus is overloaded, an icon indicating the overload is displayed on an icon indicating the overloaded monitor target apparatus. In addition, PTL 1 discloses that various types of monitor values of the management target system are displayed as icons in a screen area separately from a topology display.